narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kirigakure (Para)
is the hidden village of the Land of Water. As the village of one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Kirigakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Mizukage, of which there have been seven in its history, with the current being Heiwa Uchiha. Befitting its name, the village is surrounded by a thick mist, with several mountains in the background, making it difficult to find by foreigners. Kirigakure's architecture is composed of several cylindrical buildings, with the Mizukage's office being the widest and largest. Most of the taller buildings have trees on them. The standard attire for Kiri shinobi revolves around a pinstriped material which the shinobi wear as bracers and greaves which merge into their sandals. Underneath this, they wear a full-black shirt and pants over which they wear the villages' standard grey flak jacket. Some also wear waist-guards. Many Kirigakure ninja use Water Release techniques. Due to the village's high number of missing-nin, Kiri has a subdivision of Anbu known as hunter-nin that are specifically tasked with eliminating these defectors. History Kirigakure was founded after the Warring States Period by the First Mizukage. Shortly after the formation of their villages, Konoha's First Hokage sold tailed beasts to Kiri as a sign of friendship and to ensure a balance of power amongst their new villages. The goodwill this fostered was short-lived, and Kiri would become involved in different conflicts over the following decades. The and Iwagakure's at some point met in battle and killed each other.Chapter 525, page 3 During the , Kiri kidnapped Rin Nohara of Konoha and sealed the Three-Tails into her. When she was rescued by Kakashi Hatake, Kiri sent a force to go after her, but this was only for appearances; Kiri wanted Rin to make it back to Konoha so that, upon losing control of the Three-Tails, it would be released within the village and destroy it.Chapter 629, pages 14-16 Aware of this, Rin convinces Kakashi to kill her before they get back and the pursuing ninja are similarly killed.Chapters 603-605 In the anime, sometime after the war, Kiri and Iwagakure joined forces on a mission to reclaim intel stolen by Kumogakure. Once the information was secured, Iwa betrayed Kiri and killed most of the mission sent on the mission to take the intel for themselves, an incident that would come to be known as the Tragedy of Yosuga Pass.Naruto: Shippuden episode 242 In addition to foreign conflicts, Kirigakure has experienced several periods of internal unrest. The Kaguya Clan once waged war against Kirigakure to quench their lust for battle, but were slaughtered by the village's superior forces.Chapter 216, page 15 Those with kekkei genkai are regarded with suspicion by the people of Kiri and the wider Land of Water due to their efficiency during times of war. As such, persecution and even murder of anyone with a kekkei genkai was common; in the case of the Yuki clan, it no longer exists in an organised sense and its few surviving members live in secret, fearful of their abilities being discovered.Chapter 29, page 10 Kiri reacquired the Three-Tails after the Third Shinobi World War and made the its jinchūriki. The Fourth's reign was a time of darkness for Kirigakure, with corruption plaguing those in charge and the pursuit of power becoming paramount for many. In the , students wishing to graduate had to fight to the death, and only those who survived could advance to the ranks of the ninja. This practice earned the village the nickname as the . Defection became widespread amongst Kiri's ranks, with several members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and even the Six-Tails' jinchūriki, , abandoning the village. The Academy's graduation methods were discontinued after Zabuza Momochi, not yet a student himself, killed an entire year's graduating class, but by then the Bloody Mist had irreparably tainted the Fourth's legacy. In time it was discovered by Ao that the Fourth was being manipulated by someone, although Kiri was never able to ascertain by who or how. In time the Fourth died and the Three-Tails was allowed to roam out in the wild. Under the , Kiri has tried to move passed the memories of the Bloody Mist by reforming internal policies and improving its image abroad as being an open-minded nation.Second Fanbook, page 123 After Akatsuki captures a number of tailed beasts, including both of those previously possessed by Kiri, the Fifth attends a Kage Summit in order to improve diplomatic relations with the other villages and disprove the rumour that Akatsuki was founded in Kiri. As a further display of this, Kiri joins the Allied Shinobi Forces to oppose Akatsuki. The war is won and the village's image is redeemed, so that by the era of the all five Kage are on good terms. Chojuro's rule continued for more than a decade, until he stepped down to enlist Kirigakure's stellar prodigy, Heiwa Uchiha. In his rule, he has established a relationship between Kiri and all five great shinobi countries along with smaller nations. He has also enforced a law to treasure shinobi wielding kekkei genkai instead of hunting them down. Additionally, he has invested in multiple advanced gadgets and other technology to assist shinobi, especially hunter-nin, with their tasks. This led to Kiri establishing one of the strongest military, and an increase in its population and economy due to these endeavours. Due to his overall incredible power, he was renowned as the strongest and greatest Mizukage in history. However trouble for Kiri would not end there... Black Zetsu Invasion Clans *Hōzuki Clan *Kaguya Clan *Kobukan Empire *Uchiha Clan *Yuki Clan Trivia References Category:Villages